The analysis of aerosol particles, such as those causing air pollution, is typically performed by the use of cascaded-impact filters where particles are collected on a substrate for later laboratory analysis. One disadvantage of this technique is that there is considerable delay before the results are obtained. Another disadvantage is that large numbers of particles are analyzed together at the laboratory, so that the results only indicate the average properties of the particles. Additionally, considerable changes in the particles can occur between the time they are collected and the time they are analyzed, as the particles can react with each other and with the collecting substrate. A system which enabled the analysis of solid or liquid particles of an aerosol in real time, which enabled separate analysis of individual particles, and which avoided inaccuracies or lack of clarity resulting from the contact of particles with a substrate prior to analysis, would be of considerable value.